1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornament hanging ring for a necklace, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an ornament hanging ring for a necklace, which is connected to an ornament to hang the ornament on a necklace string and is structured such that it can be directly attached to and detached from the necklace string.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the neck of the human body may be ornamented with a necklace which is hung around it, for the purpose of making clothes look better and achieving a certain aesthetic feeling. Such a necklace 10 comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a necklace string 12 which has a predetermined length to be hung around the neck of the human body. Both ends of the necklace string 12 are formed with a pair of connecting members (not shown), respectively, which selectively connect or disconnect the ends of the necklace string 12. The necklace 10 may include an ornament 14 such as a diamond, a pearl, etc. which is hung on the necklace string 12 as occasion demands, and a hanger ring 16 which is coupled to an upper end of the ornament 14 to enable the ornament 14 to be easily hung on the necklace string 12.
Further, while it is possible for the hanger ring 16 used for hanging the ornament 14 on the necklace string 12 to be integrally coupled to the ornament 14, it is the norm in most cases that, as shown in FIG. 1, a separate ring 14a is provided at the upper end of the ornament 14 to be hooked on the hanger ring 16.
When it is required to hang the ornament 14 on the necklace string 12 in a state wherein the ornament 14 is hooked on the hanger ring 16 via the separate ring 14a, one end of the necklace string 12 is passed through the hanger ring 16, the ornament 14 is moved to be positioned at a substantially middle portion of the necklace string 12, and the pair of connecting members formed at both ends of the necklace string 12 are connected with each other after the necklace string 12 is placed around the neck of the human body, whereby wearing of the necklace 10 is completed.
However, the necklace 10 of the conventional art, in which the ornament 14 is hung on the necklace string 12 by the hanger ring 16, suffers from defects in that since the necklace string 12 cannot be passed through the hanger ring 16 when a plurality of jewels such as pearls are threaded on the necklace string 12, the ornament 14 cannot be hung on the necklace string 12, and since one end of the necklace string 12 must be passed through the hanger ring 16 and the hanger ring 16 must be moved in its position even when the ornament 14 can be hung on the necklace string 12, inconvenience is caused. Specifically, in the case that the necklace string 12 is worn around the neck of the human body, because the necklace string 12 can be placed around the neck of the human body and the pair of connecting members can be connected with each other only after the pair of connecting members of the necklace string 12 are disconnected from each other and the ornament 14 is threaded on the necklace string 12 via the hanger ring 16, a great deal of effort and time is required.